smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Salad Smurfs: The Movie (story)/Part 3
"Oh dear," Smurfette said as she watched Scaredy in the movie run away. "I wonder what it was that he smurfed in the darkness that made him so scared." "This smurf shares the same sentiment, Smurfette," Empath said as he took a sip of his smurfberry seltzer. "This smurf guesses that we will have to watch to find out." On the screen was the beautiful view of the sky in which a crane flew high across. It was Feathers carrying Papa Smurf with him as they were heading back to the village. "Then one day Papa Smurf returned from his visit to the specialists in the hope that everything in the village had smurfed on without a problem," Narrator said through a voice-over. "It would be upon his return that he would discover that something was amiss." The screen continued to show Papa Smurf on Feathers, though now from behind him, as the crane flew through the trees in the forest and came down for a landing in the village square. "Home smurf home," Papa Smurf said as he hopped down from Feathers with his bags in hand and then looked around. The whole village looked deserted, with no Smurf around to even notice him arriving. Even worse, there were chairs, tables, and various bits of furniture lying around outside, making it look like the Smurfs had a wild party while Papa Smurf was gone and didn't bother to clean up after themselves. "Great Smurfness!" Papa Smurf exclaimed as he examined everything that was lying around outside. "What could have happened to my little Smurfs? Are they all gone?" He went around the village, crying out, "Hey! Is there anyone there?" to see if anyone in the village would respond. But the village remained silent, with only Papa Smurf making any noise in it. Then Papa Smurf snapped his fingers as he realized something. "Of course! They could all be busy smurfing on the village dam. It couldn't hurt for me to check and see if they're smurfing any work on it." And so Papa Smurf dropped his bags and raced off to the village dam to see for himself. Sometime later, he returned to the village. "Well, they're not at the dam, and they're not at the Smurf River Bridge, nor are they even smurfing their ease by the lake. So where else could they have gone?" he said to himself. And then he gasped as he thought of something. "Gargamel! Oh, my poor little Smurfs must have been smurfed by him while I was gone." Fearing the worst, Papa Smurf ran through the forest toward Gargamel's castle and carefully looked through the window without either the wizard or his cat noticing him. But from what Papa Smurf could see, the Smurfs weren't even in Gargamel's lair in cages or anything. More evident was how Gargamel was acting as he was busy looking through his spellbook. "I swear that I will have my revenge someday on those cursed little blue dwarves, Azrael," Gargamel rambled. "The problem remains, though: how will I ever catch the vermin without knowing the location of their village? I have searched for the answer for years, and yet it still evades me." Papa Smurf sighed as he hopped down from the window and quickly made his way back to the village. "So much for the hope of finding my little Smurfs with that wizard," he said to himself. "That's very strange, as if Gargamel hasn't been actively smurfing for us lately." He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "I'll have to wait until tomorrow to smurf for them, but right now I need to smurf myself something to eat." He went into Greedy's kitchen and decided to make himself a vegetable stew. As he prepared the ingredients for a one-Smurf stew, he noticed something. "It seems that Farmer has smurfed a wonderful job with the vegetables." A short while later, the stew was ready. Papa Smurf sat down with a bowl of it and started eating. "Mmmm...these vegetables are not bad," he said. He barely had more than a few spoonfuls before he heard something outside the dining hall. "That noise," Papa Smurf said. "It sounds like my little Smurfs are returning." He got up from his seat at the table and went outside to look. But all he could see outside was nobody around. And then he heard. "Psst, Papa Smurf. Is that you?" He looked in the direction of the sound and saw that it was Farmer, Greedy, Nabby, and Smurfette all hiding behind a barrel. "Is it really you?" "Well, who else do you think I am?" Papa Smurf responded. The four Smurfs suddenly came out of hiding and embraced Papa Smurf. "Yippee! Papa Smurf has returned!" Farmer cried out. "We're saved!" Greedy shouted. "Well, I'm very glad to see you as well," Papa Smurf said. "But tell me, what has been smurfing on here since I was gone? And where are the other Smurfs?" Suddenly Papa Smurf was bombarded with answers. "There were these vegetable Smurfs! First and second, that was when the Smurfs..." "Yes, and it was Hefty who had to smurf the smurfhouse, and then..." "No, it was Brainy who smurfed that, and..." Papa Smurf couldn't hear what his little Smurfs were trying to tell him. "Please, please, let's smurf this one at a time. Come with me inside the dining hall, so you can smurf me about it smurf and slowly." Soon, inside the dining hall, Greedy started to explain the whole situation. "It was after you were gone that we smurfed the potions that you gave Farmer to smurf the vegetables in the garden, and after we had smurfed...ahem...a little of the potions, the crops were smurfingly abundant. I had smurfed up a stew with the new vegetables, and the Smurfs ate until their hunger was satisfied." It was during Greedy's explanation that the scene in the movie went into a flashback where Greedy was standing with Farmer outside near his garden looking at the very big vegetables that grew. And then it faded to a scene inside the dining hall were the Smurfs had just gotten finished eating. "Aaaah...now that is what I would call a smurfy meal," one of the Smurfs said as he got up from his seat while clutching his stomach. "Thanks very much, Greedy." "Oh, anytime, my fellow Smurfs, anytime," Greedy said, watching as the others left the dining hall. After leaving, Vanity noticed that Nabby was chewing on a sarsaparilla leaf. "Nabby Smurf, how can you still eat after such a heavy meal?" he asked. "Moreover, none of your fellow Smurfs eat a sarsaparilla leaf after a meal." "I just like the taste of it, Vanity," Nabby said as he was chewing. "It's like a little dessert for me." "But at night, something terribly strange has happened," Greedy said in the voiceover as the scene now changed to night and he was busy sleeping in his bed when he heard loud knocking on his door and some Smurf crying out to him. "Help! Greedy Smurf!" the voice yelled. Greedy opened the door and saw that it was Scaredy Smurf. "There's a monster in the village! It's huge and it's all green!" "Huge and all green?" Greedy said. "Oh, please, Scaredy, don't smurf me up with your nightmares." "This isn't a nightmare, Greedy," Scaredy said frantically. "I saw it! I swear that I saw it! You have to come and smurf it for yourself!" This got the other Smurfs racing out of their houses. "Hey, what's smurfing on? What's all this noise?" Hefty asked as they gathered around Greedy and Scaredy. "Is every Smurf all right?" Smurfette asked. "It's just Scaredy Smurf saying that he smurfed a monster," Greedy said. "It...it's true," Scaredy said, hiding behind Greedy. This made some of the other Smurfs laugh. "Oh, that's a good one, Scaredy," Jokey said. "You almost had me smurfing there." "This isn't a joke, Jokey Smurf," Scaredy said. "I had smurfed him in a small alley right over behind those houses." Greedy yawned, realizing they weren't going to get any sleep without finding out about this "monster". "Okay, let's get this thing smurfed and done, fast," he said. Scaredy led the group of Smurfs over to the alley where he had seen the "monster", and there they saw it -- something that had legs, arms, a face, and strangely was wearing a Smurf hat and pants. "Oh my smurfness," Smurfette cried out. "Now what is that?" Jokey said as he laughed at the sight. "Well, it sure doesn't smurf pretty," Greedy said, not laughing. But Farmer also laughed. "But it sure is funny...it looks like a giant zucchini." "Look out, laddies, that thing's trying to smurf away," Duncan said. "Not if I can tackle it first," Hefty said as he, Duncan, and Tuffy raced after the giant zucchini with legs as it was running away. Hefty got close enough to it and made a diving leap to grab the thing by the legs, bringing it down to the ground. The giant zucchini with legs looked fearfully at the Smurfs who were now gathering around it. "Don't be afraid," Greedy said. "Just smurf us who you are and where you have smurfed from." "Yeah, and smurf us what you're smurfing in our village," Hefty said. The giant zucchini broke out into tears, sobbing greatly. "I happen to be Poet Smurf." Every Smurf in the crowd looked at the zucchini in disbelief. "Poet Smurf?" they gasped in unison. "Yeah, right, and I'm Smurfette," Hefty said. "Whoever or whatever you are, Poet Smurf doesn't look like a giant zucchini." "But you're sure smurfing the pants of a Smurf," Duncan said. "Okay, if you're truly Poet Smurf, why don't you prove it?" Brainy asked. The zucchini then stood upright. "Oh, you who were once nice...now you are ugly...you who were my friends...you now smurf me as an enemy...," it spoke in Poet's poetic voice. "Why do you not see...that behind the green skin...there smurfs the heart...of a true Smurf like me?" Smurfette felt her heart touched by the poem, and found herself convinced. "Oh, Poet, how did this happen to you?" she asked. "I honestly don't know, Smurfette," Poet answered. "It started with that bump on my nose, which smurfed green, and when I smurfed to bed, the bump tickled me real hard. I smurfed up shortly after and I saw that my bed was too small. So I smurfed myself in the mirror and I smurfed this horrible face. I thought it was a nightmare at first, so I smurfed out of my house, and that's when I met Scaredy Smurf. But alas, this isn't a nightmare, and I have truly smurfed into a monster." "Well, my friend, that do be quite a story," Farmer said as he listened. "You think that I'm going to smurf like this forever, Farmer Smurf?" Poet asked. "You know a lot about vegetables, so tell me what do you smurf." Farmer played around with the brim of his straw hat as he thought about what he had seen and heard. "I may know a lot about vegetables, Poet, but I do never be smurfing a Smurf who looked like a zucchini before. I think that this may be something only Papa Smurf would know how to handle. I'd say we should wait until he returns so he would know what to smurf." "Well, excuse me for being so smurf, but as Papa Smurf's faithful assistant who is currently studying the art of alchemy and magic, it would seem that I, Brainy Smurf, am quite capable of figuring out this situation while he is gone," Brainy said. "And I am sure that Papa Smurf would agree to my opinion on this, for as Papa Smurf said, 'Never smurf off until tomorrow what you can...'" Suddenly Brainy was hurled to the other side of the village. "Okay, fine, if you don't want my help, you could at least smurf me yourself," he ranted after he landed on his head. "Then it is settled," Hefty said. "We're going to wait until Papa Smurf returns." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Salad Smurfs: The Movie chapters